The Beaches of Wassenaar
by MerryxMaking
Summary: One shot. Demyx writes a letter about his time way from home. XiDem, fluff. :


AN: Wow, my first XigDem

AN: Wow, my first XigDem. And I am aware that it is late, but still. Well yes, I was in Holland and went to a lovely little place called Wassenaar and this somehow came into my head. Reviews are nice, they make Demyx happy.

Dear Xigbar,

I spent the day on the beach today. It's strange, because Holland's not the kind of place where you'd expect to spend a day on the beach. But it was a nice day, really windy though. You'd get annoyed with it, there was sand everywhere! One day, when I see you again, I'll take you here. Apart from the whole sand thing, you'd like it. I know you like surfing, and the waves here are HUGE! But they were dangerous too, and everyone kept telling me "Demyx, don't go too far out or you'll get swept away by the current." But I wasn't that far out at all! Honest! They're all very silly, and worry too much. You never worry though, unless something's really bad. That's why I first started telling you things; because you never made them seem worse than they were. I'll never understand why some people do that, it's really a bit strange.

I heard you got a new flatmate, Luxord or something right? Tell him I say hello! And make sure you don't replace me with him, or else I'll be very sad. I'd cry, and you know I don't like crying. How is London? Is it big and flashy like everyone says? I hope your new friend has a proper English accent, which would be so cool! Not as cool as you, though. Gah, this letter is becoming impossible! Everyone's running everywhere! We're all going to some nice restaurant for dinner, but I don't understand the Dutch accents, they speak too fast and I never catch anything they say. You probably would though, because you seem to understand EVERYTHING!! I've never really written a big, long letter before, but I'm going to try. For you. Now, what else did we do at the beach…well, we got ice cream, but that was before we actually went on the beach. This is just as well, because otherwise we would've had sandy ice cream! That would have been horrible! And I made a really big sandcastle, with a moat and everything. I was so proud of it, and I still am. And we saw someone who looked a lot like you, and I thought it was you because I couldn't see his face. I kept wondering why you were there, and then the man turned around and it wasn't you. Which did make me a bit sad, but I'm better now. I kept wondering what would happen if I tried to swim all the way back to Harwich, but then I'd have to run all the way back to London, and I think I'd get a bit lost. At least I won't stay here forever. In fact, this time in two days I'll be on the ferry back home. We would get a plane, but somebody coughLarxenecough is scared of flying. She kept on going on about electrical issues and what would we do if the plane lost power. But that would never, ever happen, because….well because it won't!

I'm not sure how long I spent in the sea, but it was really, superly, amazingly fun! Saïx called me a water baby, but I don't know what that is. He said to ask you about it. Is it a bad thing? I'm sure it's not, Saïx wouldn't be that mean, and everyone kinda went "awwww" when he said it. But I'm not a baby. I got you some presents too; one from some place called Delft and another from Amsterdam. I keep seeing signs for somewhere called the 'Red-Light District', but nobody will tell me what it is! Honestly, why will no one tell me things? They said you should really be the one to explain it to me, because you know be best or something. I mean, it can't be that bad, right?

Okay, I'm done ranting about things that no one ever explains to me, so now I'm going back to the beach. I think it's been the best day so far! It was really sunny and I really think I got a tan! I'm happy about that, and I also found so many pretty shells; I've never seen so many on one beach in my entire life! I only took the ones I really liked though, or the ones that you might like. I might make a little necklace for you, would you like that? I'll make one anyway, and if you don't like it, we can always just put the shells back the way they were. Marluxia said he'll help me with it, because he's good at that sort of thing. But he won't be able to do everything (like he always tries to); because I know what ones you like and how long you'd want it to be, because I know things about you that nobody else does. That last sentence made me giggle; I make you sound like a spy or something! That would be really cool. But you're not a spy, you're a Xigbar. And you're also a pirate/surfer man. The beach made me sleepy though, because I spent lots of time running around to get the shells and swimming in the sea that I think I might have run out of energy! Which is why I had ten spoonfuls of sugar and a cup of coffee as soon as we got back. Everyone said that was silly of me, because now I'll be bouncing off the walls. But that's physically impossible, even I know that. They just laughed and messed up my hair when I told them that, but it's the truth! I know you'd believe me, I see you drink coffee all the time and you never bounce off the walls. Maybe they think I'm a bouncy ball. Like the one I bought when we were coming back from the beach. It has a blue windmill on it, and clogs.

Saïx says we have to go, so I'm going to finish up now, or else I'll forget to! I can't wait to see you again and tell you all about this place. It's really weird, but I actually really liked it. I will bring you here one day, I promise. I'll see you in a few days Xiggy! 

Lots and lots and lots and lots of love,

Demyx 3

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
